Guardians of Hogwarts: Snapshots
by Soul's Scales
Summary: Hijinks, Hilarity, and other Horrors, taking place inside, outside, and around the corner from the Guardians of Hogwarts Universe! Requests welcome!


**Hi guys! If you haven't read my other story,** _ **Guardians of Hogwarts**_ **, then hi, my name's Scales. And you should probably read it before reading this because you won't know what's going on otherwise, haha.**

 **So, essentially, this story will be snapshots and mini AUs off of the main story,** _ **Guardians of Hogwarts**_ **. This is my dumping ground for ideas that didn't work out, cute scenes that I desperately wanted to write but didn't fit in, and maybe even a few AUs of the AU (because I'm horrendously addicted to daemon and soulmate AUs and eventually I will probably give into the temptation).**

 **You can also request scenes that you'd like to see that you imagine or that you'd like to see in a different person's perspective. No guarantee I can do all of them, but I can certainly give them a shot. :)**

 **These will vary more in length than the chapters do, as they're just drabbles and oneshots.**

 **I still don't own Guardians and Harry Potter, sadly enough.**

 ***0*0*0***

 **Outtake: Drax is not sneaky.**

 **Takes place after Book 1: The Comfort of Friends and before Book 1: Charms and Halloween  
**

 ***0*0*0***

Peter Quill loved his friends. Really, he did. He had never thought he'd have real friends, and now they had somehow fixed his, er, _situation_ with his dorm.

He wasn't sure what they had said to his Head of House, but whatever it had been had been scarily effective. Before he was even out of the Hospital Wing, all of his things had been moved to the other dorm room, away from the goons.

Yes, Peter had accepted that he had created odd, yet close, bonds with his new friends.

That didn't mean they couldn't be horrifically annoying though.

The blond Slytherin sighed loudly and strongly contemplated banging his head into the wall as he saw a familiar large Hufflepuff attempting to hide behind, of all things, a _shrubbery._

Where had Drax even _found_ a shrubbery? They were in the center of a magic school, yet Peter could recognize the tag as from a recognized and famous garden shop (not that he really _knew_ of those, of course. It was just, um, observations, from spending time in both the Muggle and Magical worlds… yeah).

"Drax," he called, "I can see you."

The twelve year old blinked and attempted to awkwardly duck down behind it, clearly embracing the 'I can't see him, he can't see me' philosophy.

"Still can see you!" Peter called, a grin tugging at his lips.

Drax shot a glare to the side, standing up straight. "Friend Gamora, you informed me that using cover would decrease the chance of being discovered. It has only made me stand out more and be found more quickly."

Peter nearly leaped as Gamora seemingly appeared _out of freaking nowhere_ (seriously, she was a ninja or something because he had just blinked and _bam_ , there she was). The elf-girl sighed dramatically and muttered, "You don't need help with the being found quickly part." Her voice seamlessly transitioned to a lecture tone, "Drax, I told you, to become more sneaky, you have to be actively trying to hide from your target and to _never_ make eye contact."

The blond was almost unsurprised to see a familiar tree head look out from around the corner with an inquisitive, "I am Groot?" Seconds later, the familiar quiet clatter of claws on stone sounded as Rocket bounded from around Groot and skidded next to the two much larger first years (in comparison to him).

Drax had gently placed the shrubbery down at this point, and he crossed his arms, his expression almost pouting. He said, stiltedly, "I am not… comfortable with this 'sneaking.' My father says that a true warrior should always look his target in the eye. It is the only honorable way to operate, and any other method debases a warrior's character."

Gamora quietly sighed, her face softening. Rocket looked skeptical and opened his mouth to say something (no doubt cutting, rude, and possibly hurtful), but Hermione lunged from the other side of the corridor (oh god, Gamora was giving her lessons too and already the girl was becoming more ninja-like….) and clapped her hands around his muzzle. The raccoon-boy gave her a cutting glare as he attempted to pry her hands off without clawing her.

Gamora ignored their ridiculous antics out of habit and suggested, "In that case, how about you just leave the sneaking to those who are better suited to it?"

"Yeah, like freaky ninja elves…" Rocket had managed to get his muzzle free and now was perched high on Groot's shoulder, shooting dirty looks at the innocent-faced Gryffindor girl (who had a slightly terrifying glint in her eye that made Peter want to run the other direction as quickly as he could).

Gamora raised a single eyebrow at Rocket, who ducked behind Groot's back with a cheeky wave. Groot tilted his head and grinned at them with a cheerful, "I am _Groot!"_

Rocket popped his head up from behind the tree creature and nodded very emphatically and said, "See, Groot agrees with me!" He ducked back down under Gamora's glare and Peter snickered.

Hermione glanced behind Peter and said, "Oh, hi Professor McGonagall."

Peter paled drastically (the strict professor was _terrifying_ and he might have, maybe, not turned in his last Transfiguration assignment yet and was having nightmares of being turned into a bug and squashed). The blond turned so quickly he slipped on the stone corridors and fell, catching himself on the cold stone before he rammed his head into it. Glancing up, the Slytherin met the very confused and amused green eyes of Harry Potter.

Ron was snickering behind the other Gryffindor, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "That was great, Hermione."

"Yeah," Harry was laughing now as he tugged Peter to his feet and helped steady the Slytherin.

Drax blinked, confused, before Gamora murmured to him and his eyes brightened in understanding. He joined in the growing hilarity with his low, rumbling laugh.

Peter shot them both dirty looks and turned to the rest of his laughing friends and pointed at Hermione accusingly. "You're evil!"

Hermione smirked, her eyes bright with laughter and she jokingly pointed at Gamora, "I'm taking lessons from her on sneakiness, what did you think was going to happen?"

The boys fell silent and traded growing horrified looks as the two girls snickered together.

In the end, it was Harry who moaned what they were all thinking.

"We're doomed. We're so doomed."

*0*0*0*

 **Yay, random fluff!**

 **And for anyone who's waiting for the new update on the main story – it's coming. I had an application that I absolutely had to finish and it's eaten my time. This was written during a period where my brain was too dead to work but too awake to sleep. But, hopefully, the new chapter will be out soon.**

 **Please review if you enjoyed this! And feel free to send suggestions. :)**

 **See ya,**

 **Scales**


End file.
